


Blue

by yasuhiyotaka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring John Winchester, Castiel and Sam meeting, Childhood Memories, Dean isn’t an asshole, M/M, Sam has self-deprecation issues, Soulmate AU, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuhiyotaka/pseuds/yasuhiyotaka
Summary: Sam would always ask about the colors he’s seen. John goes on to tell him about how Mary has the most beautiful blue eyes. John would go on and on about how you could get lost into them and how they held so much story. So soon enough, that became his favorite color. Years later, Sam has met an angel. Who’s got the eyes of God. Sam had never been more in love with the color blue.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Blue

Sam was a curious kid. Always wondering about everyone and everything around him. Asking questions that would make any adult tired. At times, it did make John tired. Hearing Sams constant questions was enough to drive him insane. But John still loved him. Sammy was his kid. John did love when Sam asked about colors although. Because it made him talk about Mom. Oh how John would love to tell Sam everything about his mother. Saying how sweet, beautiful and cherished she was. Every-time John would talk about Mary, he’d get this stupid smile. It really showed how much he cared. Maybe he never showed it, but he truly did. 

Dean never truly believed in ‘seeing colors when you touch your soulmate,’ it seemed stupid. There is a 0000.5 chance you’ll ever meet them, so why even bother? Dean had given up on love years ago. Sam tried his best to make Dean give some hope, but he never got nothing In return. Dean did try although, but all the love he wanted was from His Sammy. Even from all the whores who’ve claimed to be ‘the one,’ he still would love Sam more. All Dean cared for if Sam was safe. Why worry about a lover, when you’ve got the best brother out there? 

Some days just felt like there wasn’t a reality. Where it was just two boys in the heat of the moment. The past would always haunt them. No matter how hard they tried. But that’s okay, who needs to care anyway? They trusted each other enough. Other days, just felt so.. lucky to have happened. Like when Dean would come back from the dead. A miracle at work. Sam doesn’t understand how or who did it. But he’s grateful. More than anything. Although Dean seemed scared, or paranoid about something. When he came, he always seemed to look around. As if something was following him. Tiny movements would sound, and It would send Dean in a shock.

Sam never fully understood why this happened. Maybe PTSD from hell. Sam winces at the thought of Dean being hurt. He never wanted that for his brother. Sam wished things could be different. But that couldn’t really happen entirely. Other hunters were hopeless for humanity, not Sam. Sam knew there had to be some worth of goodness out there. Like God.. angels... if demons existed, so should angels! It made sense. Although Sam had never heard of any hunter running into an angel. He would still pray every night. He believed, maybe others didn’t. But he did. 

Sam didn’t want to live a life of hunter. Being a lawyer did sound better in perspective. No one would be hurt. Everyone would be alive. Sam would know his mother. Again, that wasn’t a life for people like them. It hurts him to think about mom. Asking John just hurt so much more. John loved Mary dearly, and Sam wanted to also.But never got the chance. It was all Sam’s fault. No matter how much Dean argues that it wasn’t true. No one wanted to face the truth. Dean just wants to protect Sam, but he can’t when it’s himself who’s doing the damage. 

While in the Impala, Sam would stare would the widow trying to count how many things he could see. Moments like this felt so wrong. Driving away from a case they finished felt so, so, so wrong. People saw them go and leave. Sam did get attached to some of the people on case’s. It just reminds Sam how would he wanted to forget himself entirely. If he was gone, it would only effect a negative amount of people. Not many people stayed, because they couldn’t. Another reason to forget about your own existence. Some other days, Sam didn’t feel so bad. But the thoughts still wander around. 

The day Dean told Sam about Castiel was a day to remember. His face lit up. From day one, Sam believed in angels. Sam felt so happy for Dean. Dean looked disappointed with the reaction. He should of saw it coming. Sam never doubted the angels ever. He knew they’d come down, they were angels! Gods most beautiful creation! Sam always dreamed of meeting one, and now that his brother had seen one. And even talked! A miracle. Maybe at times Sam did doubt a savior in his own mind. But for others? He knew they would help. Angels would help so much. 

Only if Sam knew how much they would hurt him. 

Although Sam didn’t know it was an angel. He felt he did a good first impression. I mean, he didn’t stab him. That’s a one up from big brother. Dean stops him, and says,”Remember that angel I was talking about?.. that’s him Sammy.” Dean smiles half-heartedly. Dean did not believe in angels, but he knew his brother did. He just wants to make him happy. Sam looks awestruck. Dean wasn’t lying, it’s an actual angel.. Sam smiles widely. 

“Hello Sam,” Castiel greeted. Sam’s face shows so much admiration. He couldn’t believe it. “Oh my god- er-um. I’m sorry. It’s an honor. R-Really I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sam puts his hand out for Castiel to shake. Cas looks down at it questionable. Sam continues to wait and gestures towards his hand slightly. Castiel takes his hand into his own,”And I you.” Cas looks up at Sam. Green. He’s got green eyes. Greenish-hazelish-with a speck or two of gold

Their beautiful. Brunette hair. Color. Castiel was seeing color. 

Sam looks at Castiel. Color. Sam was seeing color! It was just as beautiful as his dad described it. 

“Your eyes... their so..” 

All the memories come back. 

“Oh! Can you tell me about green?! Green sounds beautiful!” The little boy shakes with excitement. “Oh, where do I start? Your mother use to wear a green jacket.” John then leaned down and whispered into Sam’s ear,”it’s actually the same one Dean is wearing.. she wore the same one,” Sam gasps over exaggerated. “Really!” John nods and laughs. “Yes Sam,” Dean looks over and smiles. He starts to walk over. Dean kneeled down to Sam’s height and looked over at John,”are you two talking about me?” Dean puts his ‘serious voice’ on. Sam looks over at their dad and giggles,”Nooooo..” John laughs too. 

“Are you lying to me?” Dean asks. Sam does a fake gasp,”I would never lie to you Dean!” Dean smiles and picks his brother up and tickles him. Sam laughs joyfully. “I know, I know. I believe you. If I find out that you, I’m going to be very upset!” Sam laughs. “Of course De!” 

“Blue! Tell me about blue!” John stops cleaning his gun. He looks over at Sam smiling softly,”Blue? Why blue?” Sam laughs and giggles,”It sounds cool! I like the way it sounds!” John laughs. Blue. “Your mother, uh, oh jeez. Where do I even start Sammy?” He laughs. Sam climbs onto the bed and sits next to John. “What about mom?” John looks down and smiles stupidly. “Your mother.. had these blue eyes. Every-time you looked at her, the first thing you could notice was her eyes. They were so blue. So, so blue. I don’t think I’ve seen another pair like them..” 

Sam smiles brightly,”Mom had blue eyes!? They must be incredibly pretty then! Anything mom did was great...” John nods. Sam giggles then stops slight,”what happened to mom..?” John pauses. “Why do you ask?..” Sam looks up at John and his feet are kicking back and forth. “Well.. I-I always hear you and De talking about her. How come I never got to?” John frowns,”It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. It was a house fire. That’s all..” Sam wipes his eyes and continues to look down. “I-It wasn’t my fault.. y-you promise?” He ask. John looks away,”Of course Sam. What else could it be?” 

John looks guilty. He never wanted to hurt Sam. Maybe it was better off if these questions stopped...

“Blue..” 


End file.
